


Date Night Disaster

by shinkonokokoro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 'Date Night' square for Cap_Ironman Bingo; what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night Disaster

 

“—terrible! Absolutely _terrible_!” Tony was shouting as he exited the elevator with Steve. “Ridiculous! And I am _soaking_ wet—”

“Well it's not exactly like we planned...” Steve amended. 

Tony stopped, giving Steve a stunned stare. “Not. Exactly. Like. We. Planned,” he echoed carefully.

Realising his reply had maybe been bad-footed, Steve shifted his weight, leaving little puddles where his feet had been. “I...”

Tony cut him off with a sharp wave of his hand and then whirled on a heel, calling back, “I'm taking a hot shower! Alone!”

Steve sighed, not moving from where he was, wincing when the door slammed shut.

“So.”

Jumping, Steve whirled and found himself meeting Carol's assessing gaze. 

“Date not go well?”

“I... No,” Steve admitted, shoulders falling.

“Need a towel?”

“Yes?”

“Bathroom's that way.”

“It wasn't my fault,” Steve answered defensively, quickly getting the sense that Carol was in 'defend Tony' mode. 

“Right. I'm sure Stark will cool off after his hot shower.”

Steve's expression turned more hang-dog, almost pouting. He launched into explanation, feeling he had to defend himself a little bit. “It was supposed to be romantic! I rented us a boat in Central Park. It was great! Things were fine. I brought food. We ate. I brought some champagne, which we popped. The cork flew overboard. I...” Here, Steve faltered. “I tried to get it... No littering and all...”

“And you tipped the boat,” Carol guessed, arms folded and looking way too amused for Steve's liking. 

“And I tipped the boat...” He admitted, shame-faced. 

Carol burst out laughing, clapping Steve's shoulder. “It's alright, Cap. Tony will get over it. He's head over heels for you. This won't ruin things in the long run. And it'll be a good story. I can see it now. 'Cap so moral that he tips boat, food, beloved, and all.'”

Steve flushed a bit, looking thoughtful. “Beloved...”

“Aren't you?” Carol teased. “Go shower. Warm up.”

 

* * * *

 

It wasn't until later that evening that Steve chanced going to bed with Tony. His heart pounded in his chest, holding a small bouquet of daisies and primroses behind his back as he knocked. He hadn't been told he was sleeping on the sofa. “Tony?” he called softly. When there was no response, Steve bit the bullet and pushed the door open, poking in his head. “Hey.”

Tony looked up from his phone, then dropped his eyes back down again. “Coming to bed?”

Steve nodded. That was a good sign. “Yeah. Yeah, just...” Steve entered, the flowers still hidden and crossed to the bed, presenting them. 

Tony blinked at the flowers, brow furrowing slightly. “You...” His eyes promptly went panicky wide when Steve knelt down. He dropped his phone and flailed upright. “Steve!” Tony yelped.

“I just wanted to apologise...” Steve offered up quickly. He pointed at the daisies. “They mean purity. And...innocent love or something. Gentleness? I didn't mean to tip the boat and ruin everything. I'm sorry. And... and the primroses mean...” Steve paused, looking up at Tony. “I can't live without you.”

Staring at him, Tony frowned. “So. You're not proposing?”

Steve's eyes popped wide.”No!” Then winced at how emphatic his response was. “No. No, we haven't talked about it yet. So I wouldn't just spring that on you,” Steve explained quickly. “Especially after today's disaster. I know how much you hate being submerged in water. It was a bad idea from the get-go...”

Tony relaxed, taking a slow breath. He shook his head. “No. No, it's fine. It's fine, Steve. I over-reacted, and I know you didn't mean it. It was silly. Sweet. Good-intentioned. Thank you. For putting in so much effort.” Finally cracking a smile, Tony leaned down and kissed Steve's nose. “As I asked before. Coming to bed?”

Steve beamed at him. “Let me put these in some water. And then yes. I'd love to come to bed.”

 


End file.
